


laughter and happy smiles

by WriterWinged



Series: A Kinder, Softer World [3]
Category: Dream SMP (Webseries), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Big Bang Bootcamp, Excitement, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWinged/pseuds/WriterWinged
Summary: A game of tag comes to an end with a single loser.
Relationships: Ranboo & Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: A Kinder, Softer World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212134
Kudos: 78
Collections: DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp





	laughter and happy smiles

**Author's Note:**

> for the big bang bootcamp Week 1, Prompt 3: Excitement
> 
> more fluff, with the right tag!

The shrieks of excitement from the teens echoed in the air of the SMP, the adults only offering them a glance and a smile as they raced by down the Prime Path. Tommy’s wings flapped excitedly as he raced ahead of Tubbo and Ranboo, propelling him forward just enough to stay out of their reach.

They raced past the church where the Dream Team was gathered, Skeppy held in Bad’s arms as they talked in low voices, a withering red vine wrapped around his own arm. Up the hill towards Tommy’s hillside house, where Purpled was chatting with Ponk and Punz alongside the path. Tommy didn’t notice the other teen, too focused on trying to stay ahead of the two behind him, so he was unable to prevent himself from tripping over his outstretched foot.

Tommy went rolling down the path with a squawk, coming to a stop on his back and staring up at the soft clouds covering the brilliant blue sky. He only got a moment to regain his breath before his friends were on him, yelling loudly. Tubbo offered Purpled a grin as Ranboo started to tickle the youngest, his limbs and wings flailing in an attempt to get the ender hybrid off.

He was laughing nonetheless, all of them were. Their excitement was infectious, bringing a smile to the faces of the group in the church, no matter how terrible the news they were hearing was. It bolstered them and reminded them _what_ they were fighting for. For this kind, soft world where children were children and wars were not their concern.  


**Author's Note:**

> and thus ends week 1's prompts! my only thought process was 'i want fluff and no issues' and thus this series!
> 
> (yes, that was the egg they were talking about. the likeliness of it being a problem is close to zero)


End file.
